<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before you go by Kassierole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877478">Before you go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/pseuds/Kassierole'>Kassierole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi, Season 8, Upjas, Upstead, and i also sort of wrote this to cope, and i wrote my own lmao, because i already miss her, im nervous of what vanessa's exit is going to be like, set in the beginning of season 8, this isn't tumblr kassie stop ranting in the tags, vanessa leaving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/pseuds/Kassierole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is literally just love triangle angst. that's the whole fic.</p><p>it's about vanessa leaving and there's also lots of upstead</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Vanessa Rojas/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before you go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wow so i guess i really did do that thing where the fic is named after a song lmao</p><p>enjoy the fic :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day Hailey got home from New York. Jay and Vanessa were eagerly waiting to see her, as was the rest of the unit.<br/>Hailey had just gotten off the plane, and Jay came to pick her up. Vanessa came in the car with him because she wanted to see her too.<br/>Hailey had just walked out of the airport and she saw Jay and Vanessa greeting her. Vanessa ran to her and gave her a hug. Hailey looked at Jay. “Hey,”</p><p>“Hey,” he replied.</p><p>“I missed you.” He added.</p><p>Vanessa stood there, witnessing the tension.</p><p>They got in the car, and all 3 of them had so much they wanted to say, but none of them knew where to start.<br/>A few minutes later, Vanessa perked up from the backseat, “so how was it?”</p><p>“It was good! I missed you guys though!” Hailey responded.<br/>“How is everyone?” She asked.</p><p>“They’re doing alright.” Jay answered.</p><p>They arrived at Hailey and Vanessa’s house and got out.<br/>Jay got Hailey's suitcase out of the trunk for her, and they all headed inside.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>A while later, Hailey is in her room unpacking her things, and Jay walks in.</p><p>“Welcome back,” he says</p><p>“Thanks,”</p><p>It’s almost dinner time.</p><p>“Can we go get pizza after this?” Hailey suggests.</p><p>He laughs. “Yeah,”<br/>Then they both start to talk and it’s the awkward ‘you go first, no you go first’</p><p>“I, uh, have something for you,” she says while still unpacking her suitcase.</p><p>“So do I,” he replies.</p><p>They look into each other’s eyes for a moment, and then they kiss.</p><p>Vanessa walks past Hailey’s room and sees the two kissing. She continues walking, but now she’s sad.<br/>Hailey wants to pull away but she also doesn’t. She’s been waiting for this for so long, and it’s just like she imagined.<br/>She eventually does pull away, and they look at each other.</p><p>“I- “</p><p>There’s so much she wants to say, but she doesn’t say anything. She just smiles.<br/>He smiles back at her.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>A while later, they’re at the pizza restaurant.</p><p>“Better than New York pizza?” Vanessa asks</p><p>“Much better. The pizza there is like greasy cardboard,”<br/>Jay and Vanessa both laugh.</p><p>When they’re done with their pizza, they go back to the house.<br/>Hailey and Vanessa are on the couch and Jay isn’t in there<br/>“I, uh, have something I really need to tell you.” </p><p>Vanessa says, turning away from the tv to look at Hailey.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I got a job.. I have to move…”</p><p>you can pinpoint the exact moment their heart breaks in half ™️</p><p>“Oh,”</p><p>“Hailey…” she says.<br/>“come with me,” she adds, in a soft voice.</p><p>Jay walks back into the room, and Hailey turns to look at him. Then she turns back to Vanessa.</p><p>“I- my job, and I just got home, and-“ she waits a few seconds “me and Jay. We kissed.”</p><p>Vanessa looks at Hailey like a proud mom.</p><p>“Finally! The tension between you two was just-“ she said, then laughed.</p><p>“I’m happy for you!” She added.<br/>~~~~~~<br/>The next day, Hailey went to work. Everyone was there to greet her. Vanessa had insisted on having a ‘welcome home’ banner so that was there.<br/>They all talked with her for a few minutes and then went to work doing work stuff<br/>~~~~~~~~<br/>“So, when do you leave?” Hailey asked Vanessa.</p><p>“Today’s my last day,”</p><p>They hugged.</p><p>They had a nice day doing work stuff and at the end of the day, Hailey walked into the locker room where Vanessa was cleaning out her locker.</p><p>“I’m really going to miss you,”</p><p>Vanessa looked up from cleaning out her locker and looked at Hailey.</p><p>“I’m gonna miss you too. I..” she couldn’t find the right words to say, so she didn’t say anything. She just pulled Hailey in and started to kiss her.<br/>Hailey was surprised at first, then after a second she went with it and started to kiss Vanessa back.<br/>they kissed for a few seconds, then Hailey pulled away.</p><p>It was silent until Vanessa whispered “I love you”</p><p>Hailey looked at her with a caring,  concerned look.</p><p>“I like you. A lot. I love you, Hailey. And now I’m leaving, and I’m not gonna see you anymore-”<br/>She started to cry.</p><p>She (Hailey) gave a -now sobbing- Vanessa a hug.</p><p>“We can still call each other,” she whispered, trying to make her feel better.</p><p>A few moments later, after Vanessa had walked out, hailey quietly said “i love you too,”</p><p>Jay happened to walk in right after that.</p><p>‘Hey, everything ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, everything’s fine,”<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>The next day, all 3 of them were at the airport.<br/>Vanessa and Hailey hugged each other, and said goodbye to each other, then Vanessa went inside the airport.</p><p>Hailey and Jay got back in the car. They sat for a second before driving off.</p><p>“I miss her,” she said, sobbing. He comforted her, then they drove away from the airport.</p><p>She didn’t mean to lose her composure like that in front of him, but she missed her friend.</p><p>It was ok though, because they would still keep in touch, and also, after a couple years, her and Jay were finally a couple.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>